Harry Potter and the Language of Snakes
by phoenixphi
Summary: Challenge: 33. Sev (or Harry) finds Harry (or Sev) after he has been captured by Voldemort DeathEatersother nasty people, and Sev (or Harry) is the only one who can help. (Quoth the Raven) 88. Severus finds Harry crying. Why is Harry crying, and what does


**Title:** Harry Potter and the Language of Snakes part one of two  
**Author:** Phi  
**Rating:** PG 13 /15 for violent scenes  
**Pairing:** HP/SS  
**Disclaimer**: unfortunately not mine - but the plot is!  
**Feedback: **if you want to - no pressure  
**Beta:** Amber, FallenAngel and a few others who didn't manage to keep up! Your all great!!  
**Note:** Part of the HP/SS Fuh-Q-Fest Wave V at  
**Challenge:** 33. Sev (or Harry) finds Harry (or Sev) after he has been captured by Voldemort/ DeathEaters/other nasty people, and Sev (or Harry) is the only one who can help. (Quoth the Raven) 88. Severus finds Harry crying. Why is Harry crying, and what does Sev do? (Kira)

**Warning:** Character Deaths mentioned!!!

Harry Potter looked around the Great Hall as he entered his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Across the room from him he noticed the amount of new teachers sitting on the podium.

At the end of his sixth year there had been a terrible battle wherein a large number of the students and teachers did not survive. His eyes caught those of Professor Severus Snape and quickly looked away. Even after all that had happened in the years between, he still could not look the man in the eye, he still blamed him for Sirius' death. Harry knew it wasn't Snape's fault but if he didn't blame his professor, he would have to blame the real person who had caused the demise of his beloved godfather - himself.

He continued to gaze over at the head table, looking at the new faces that were to replace the old. Professor Flitwick had died valiantly keeping several curses from hitting the younger students as did Madam Hooch. Professor McGonagall had been in her cat form while attacking a few of the Death Eaters when Voldemort cast the killing curse at her (and killing the Death Eater in the process.) Professor Sinistra was also a casualty but no one was actually certain how she died.

Professor Sprout survived and sat looking grave. The Hufflepuff House had suffered greatly as did the other houses. Professor Trelawney had also survived, which may or may not have been fortunate, depending on who you did the asking.

Harry continued to cast his eyes around the Hall, looking at the House Tables in turn. Hufflepuff had the greatest of loss - they had been ever faithful to the end. Ravenclaw had relatively few casualties (one of whom was Cho Chang). Harry sighed when he remembered his one time crush.

Next was the Slytherin House who had a number of deaths caused by the Auror's and their fellow school members. Draco Malfoy had been a surprising survivor but he would be forever scared. A curse was thrown at him and had left a seven inch scar running diagonally across his face from the top right above his lift eye to the juncture of his left ear. The scar was at least half an inch thick. There was speculation that scars covered his body but of course he was always covered from neck to toe.

Gryffindor.

His own house had suffered no less then the others. He looked to his left to where Seamus Finnegan would no longer sit, neither would Lavender Brown or Hermione Granger. Hermionies death was the bitterest blow. Hermione had died not at the hands of a Death Eater but at the hands of another student - Ron Weasley.

Ron sat at the right side of Harry, his face as deathly pale as it had been this past summer. He did not look at anyone and spoke to no one. It had been a dreadful time for him. He had been to visit with Hermione's parents as he felt it his duty to explain to them exactly how she had died. No one else knew the truth of her death; not even Harry and he couldn't ask and put his very best friend - his last best friend - through the nightmare again.

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat and started to say a few words in honour of the fallen comrades. Hardly anyone was listening lost in their own silent salutes.

Even after all they had lost and suffered, Lord Voldemort was still alive somewhere.

It was the first day of the new term and Harry Potter was late. There was no reason for this, well none that he could think of. He had just been in his own little world thinking of the task ahead of him - the complete and utter destruction of Voldemort.

He walked into the Transfiguration classroom and sat in his usual seat next to Ron Weasley. The professor was not McGonagall. Harry closed his eyes to stem the flow of tears before they could start. He did not want to think about the dead, he didn't want to think about school - he was beginning to think Fred and George had the right idea by leaving after their OWLs.

The new professor looked to be solidly built to Harry's imperfect eyes. His hair was salt and pepper and his eyes were glassy looking. He was tall, standing just under six foot.

"May I have everyone's attention please. I would like to introduce myself as the new professor of Transfigurations. I know you must all be feeling troubled and upset by all that has happened and I am truly sorry for your loss." The stranger was speaking with a deep thick Scottish accent and Harry was reminded of Professor McGonagall.

"My name is Professor Delegro." With that announcement the new Transfigurations Professor turned into a pua pua. The students screamed and then laughed, though it was a nervous laugh. The Pua pua was tailless and had very long arms - it was a funny sight, even for this species of monkey.

As the professor started to talk again, Harry's mind supplied McGonagall's voice and features only this time he was unable to suppress all the tears and some leaked through his tightly closed lids.

Harry walked next to Ron as they made their way to Potions. Both Harry and Ron were silent. Harry didn't want to see Snape again, it was bad enough the greasy git had to save him a few weeks before the battle.

FLASHBACK

_"Keep still Potter. If you make any kind of noise they will know you are not in the room anymore." Harry almost snorted at that comment from his Potions Professor. It wasn't a room; it was a prison, a four walled, windowless prison. _

_Harry decided it was best not to make any kind of noise purely so he wouldn't have to go another round with Voldemort - not because snarky greasy git Snape had told him to._

_It was cold and dark through the corridors that they were half running and half walking fast through. The place he was being kept was damp and full of mould: Harry really didn't have a clue where he was. Professor Snape was the only one who could save him and the only one who knew this maze like place._

END FLASHBACK

It was worse still that Snape had seen him cry!

FLASHBACK

_Harry sat in a corner with his head bowed and his knees tucked into his chest. Voldermort had been defeated only hours ago and Harry was crying tears of anger and frustration. He had survived the battle with relatively few injuries, and he hadn't seen Ron or Hermione since the beginning of the first wave of Death Eater attacks._

_The sound of light footsteps could be heard to anyone who cared to listen, but Harry was too wrapped up in himself to even hear a Hippogriff!_

_A calm, but clear voice, finally broke through to Harry's awareness._

_"Mr Potter, what are you doing here? And why are you sniffling like a child who lost his favourite toy."_

_Snape. Harry decided he hated the world in that second - why of all the people that were milling about in town did it have to be HIM! It could have been anyone, and he wouldn't have minded as much._

_The events of the past few hours finally caught up with him along with the final curse thrown at him by an injured Lord Voldemort - of course Harry didn't really know what it all meant, he only recognised one word, solus, which meant "only."_

_When Harry didn't answer straight away, Snape bent closer and poked him rather sharply with his finger and moved a pace away from him as if burnt. Harry slowly lifted his tear stained face to his Professor and started to speak._

_"SESE SHASE"_

END FLASHBACK

"Harry...Harry the classroom is back here. I don't think Snape would like it if you were to be late for his lesson." Ron had almost walked into the Potions classroom when he had noticed that Harry wasn't there. Harry had continued walking on, not paying attention to his surroundings. It wasn't until Ron had tugged on his arm that he realised he had been heading for THAT classroom.

THAT classroom was only a few doors down from the Potions classroom. It was laid out with only two desks in the centre of the large room and a very large chalkboard. On the chalkboard, in the very centre was the word solus.

By the end of the summer, the chalk board had been extended three times and was full of writing, and two more Latin words had joined the first in the centre.

FLASHBACK

_"Now Harry, I have asked Professor Snape to help with this task. He is the best person we have that is not in St Mungos. I know it is a great strain for you Harry my boy but we need his expertise." _

_Headmaster Dumbledore rested his hand on Harry's shoulder as he led him to the dungeons. Harry had a sinking feeling - this was Snape's territory and he protected it like a snake._

_The sinking feeling only got worse as Dumbledore steered Harry to towards the Potions classroom but to his surprise they didn't stop there, they continued a few more minutes to a door that Harry had never seen (even with all the years of secret wonderings.)_

_This classroom was larger then the Potions room, but it only had two desks in the centre, along with a very large chalkboard which took up a quarter of the side wall. There were only two windows in this room which let in minimal light but enough to cast shadows that seemed to move. Harry shivered._

_Snape glided into the room and wrote one word on the board in the centre - solus - Harry looked at it and sighed. he knew this was for his benefit but he didn't want it to be Snape. The tones of his Potions Master washed over him and he found himself hissing in contentment. Of course Snape was not pleased and berated him for it. More hissing left his mouth in an irritated pitch and his face screwed up just a little._

_Harry found it fascinating to see how Snape narrowed his eyes and raised his left eyebrow, it was an obvious sign of Snape in deep thought. A few more words were written on the board to which Harry disagreed with, those were not the words he had heard spoken._

_It was many hours later when Snape finally had two words on the board - solus lacerta - ONLY LIZARD. Harry's eyes widened, he had a spark of inspiration and started to gesticulate wildly with his hands and hissing. Snape was taken aback by this and took a few steps away from him for what reason Harry wasn't sure._

_The Latin dictionary was laid out on the table and Harry thumbed through the English section looking for the one word he needed, he just hoped he was right. He wrote it on the board in front of the others._

_**balbutio solus lacerta **_

_Snape closed his eyes and took a deep sigh, they had finally solved the curse that had struck Harry. It was _

**_SPEAK ONLY LIZARD_**

_It was a few moments later, once the excitement of finally finding which curse that had struck him, that the elation turned to horror. No one else could speak parseltongue, only Harry and Voldemort but Voldemort was not about to come to Hogwarts and undo the curse. In fact, Lord Voldemort had not shown himself since that fateful day. Harry was alone in the world._

_He looked to Snape and tried to ask if there was a counter curse but of course all that came out was hissing...Snape couldn't understand him for he couldn't speak the snake language._

_He even tried to write it down, but his hands had a life of their own. They wrote words that even he had a struggle to understand - it was very different to see parseltongue written;_

**_sheesh thesa ishish_**

_Snape stared at the parchment, Harry thought it was a look of half smugness and half unease. He had rather thought Snape would be happy that the 'Golden Boy' would no longer be able to talk back to him._

_Slowly the reality of the situation crashed down on him and he felt his eyes begin to mist up. A lone tear traced its way down his cheek._

End Flashback

Ron had finally managed to drag Harry into the Potion Master's classroom scant seconds before the Potion Master himself - Severus Snape. The glare that was levelled their way did not seem to register with either of them. Both had once again withdrawn into their own world.

The pleasurable tenor voice of the Master washed over both young men as the lesson started. Today they were to make a potion for calm thoughts. Snape turned to Harry, "Of course it goes without saying that you Mr Potter will not be making any potions this year but will complete a four foot essay instead on all the potions that we will be making, starting with today's."

The Master pointed to a desk that was placed well away from the soon to be bubbling cauldrons, Harry hissed with annoyance as he gathered his things and marched over to his 'new' desk. Even those not privy to the language of the serpent, understood the tone in which it was spoken.

"Mr Potter, if you dare to hiss at me like that again, it will be ten feet of parchment per assigned potion!"

Snape looked fit to burst with rage and Harry looked rebellious - the look he had started to wear since Snape began to try and break the curse.

Flashback

_"I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour. You will do as I say, when I say."_

_Harry stared defiantly at Snape and began to hiss menacingly. Of course, since Harry was not an actual serpent, Snape was not afraid._

_"If you think just because I am not able to understand all your hissing yet, gives you the right to hiss at me in that manor, you are sorely mistaken. I can make a very accurate assessment of your speech Mr Potter." The tone of the Potion Master was one of deadly seriousness and not to be toyed with._

_Harry tried to look contrite but was unsure if he actually pulled it off, not that he actually cared. _

End Flashback

Harry looked at the Potion Master every now and then. He couldn't believe Snape had made him sit in the corner! He wasn't a child anymore for Merlin's sake! Besides, it wasn't like he couldn't make the potions, they just all turned out weird, Snape had said it was because he hissed the incantations and that changed the magical signature of the words.

Harry wasn't really complaining - he hated Potions. Unfortunately he couldn't say the same for the Potion Master. His change in feelings had happened slowly over the summer break. He still wasn't that fond of the wizard but he didn't hate him quiet so much. In fact, when he examined his feelings, he discovered he respected the man.

Flashback

_"Mr Potter, please pay attention. This is for your own good! If you do not desist in talking in my class, I will be forced to cease the curse breaking" _

_The look on Snape's face told Harry he was being serious. He sighed and hissed the snake goodbye. The snake had been a gift from Snape although Snape would never admit it and said it was to help him to understand the way snake language was constructed. So far Snape was able to understand a few words (unfortunately the words were of a vulgar nature.)_

_The snake hissed goodbye to him with a few departing remarks about the Potion Master. Said Potion Master heard the remarks and hissed back menacingly._

_Unfortunately the words Snape used made Harry and the snake laugh. Harry looked at the Slytherin trying hard to keep the laughter inside as he took a quill and started drawing what Snape had said to the snake. It seemed inviting the snake for a snog was not as insulting as it sounded._

_Snape just scowled at both snake and wizard and strode out of the room to the sound of sibilant laughter._

End Flashback

Harry started to snigger whilst trying to write the required feet on the potion. Snape whirled around and strode straight for him and bent to his ear and hissed.

Harry was more then shocked at hearing the correct snake words for the Potion Masters threat. No Harry didn't think it would be a good idea to let people know about the 'snog' incident and he was very happy with the way his limbs were arranged, thank you very much!

The Potion class was soon over. When Harry and Ron had gotten a little away from classroom Harry exploded into laughter. He dragged Ron into the nearest alcove away from prying eyes and set about telling his best friend. Unfortunately Harry, in his excitement, forgot Ron couldn't understand him.

"Sorry Harry, but I don't know what you're hissing about. I don't understand." Ron looked really down hearted as he knew it was something to do with Snape.

They continued to walk to the Great Hall for lunch when suddenly an idea struck him. Harry decided he should mime to Ron what had happened!

Later that afternoon, in the only free period they had, Harry dragged a half reluctant Ron to the dorms. Once there Harry began to mimic Snape. He walked around and wafted his robes to make them billow out behind him.

"That looks a lot like Snape Harry." Ron said with a slightly worried tone to his voice. Harry turned in Ron's direction, his robes billowing. His face was awash with excitement as he started to hiss and nod his head "yes!"

"Okay Harry, your going to tell me, well show me what was so funny today in Potions. I take it from that very funny impression that its about Snape. Okay, what did he do?"

Harry then proceeded to mime a snake and talking and kissing. Ron didn't understand at all and it took Harry well over an hour to get his whole point across, by which time Harry didn't find it funny - unfortunately Ron decided it was the funniest thing he had ever heard and proceeded to laugh loudly all the way to their next class.

It had been nearly a month since the start of term and Harry still frequented the class room with Snape and his pet snake. Snape had learnt the basics of parseltongue in his quest to cure Harry.

It was very weird for Harry to be conversing in a somewhat basic way with his Potions Master. The conversations were stilted and sometimes confusing, but Snape was trying to understand and he seemed to enjoy it. Of course this could be due to the fact that the symbol of Slytherin being a snake and the Potions Master being the first non-Parseltongue wizard in the entire history of wizardry being able to learn and understand parseltongue. Being a Potions Master he didn't have to do it entirely on his own, as he had explained to Harry on numerous occasions. The potion he was taking would enable his brain to process the information at a much faster rate.

Harry thought it was a selfish thing to be doing, using him as an aide to further Snape's career and notoriety. But when Harry thought about it, he found it endearing in a weird kind of way - after all, Snape was the only one who could understand him on the side of light.

Professor Dumbledore had asked to speak to Harry as soon as he had finished for the day, Harry assumed Snape would also be there to interpret for him. The headmaster was waiting for him when he arrived at the gargoyle - giving the password and leading Harry on into his office.

"Please Harry sit down. Sherbet lemon?" Harry shook his head. All he wanted was to be able to communicate with people in the normal way - he wanted, he needed to be normal again. He had lost one of his best friends in the last battle and he wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold onto his last best friend. He was worried Ron would desert him.

"Now Harry, I have spoken with Professor Snape. He believes, after careful and thorough research, that there is only one way to cure you." Here the headmaster paused, the twinkle in his eyes barely visible. His appearance had a cheerless countenance. This dampened Harry's somewhat joyful and hopeful aspect. If there was only one cure and the headmaster was not happy, it didn't bode well for him.

"Now Harry, I don't want you to worry, I have the best minds in the wizarding world working on the problem as we speak."

Harry suddenly thought of Hermione and the fact she wasn't here working on it. She was very good at problems - just look at how she managed to figure out the Chamber of Secrets monster was a basilisk!

But Hermione wasn't here anymore and only Ron knew why. The headmaster had obviously been speaking and Harry looked at him blankly. He wished Snape was here to tell the headmaster to repeat what he had just said.

"Harry, I know this was a shock for you. I'll leave you to think about it. Remember, Professor Snape and I will be here to help you when you make your decision." With that pronouncement, Harry was led out of Dumbledore's office and down the moving staircase.

Harry walked dolefully along the corridor, mind drifting as his feet carried him of their own accord to the classroom Snape and himself had worked in the whole summer.

The room still had the chalkboard and the Latin and English translation written on it. There was no reason to keep it there - apparently Professor Snape had found a cure but Harry didn't really listen to the headmaster and so was unaware of what that cure was. Of course - the twinkle in the old mans eyes was dimmed considerably and Harry had the feeling Dumbledore was not happy.

In a fit of rage that Harry Potter - The-Boy-Who-Couldn't-Speak-English - had been suppressing, he threw the board rubber at the Latin on the board and watched in horrified fascination as said board shattered into thousands of pieces. He stood riveted to the spot with his chest rising and falling quickly, his breathing coming in sobbing gasps. He just wanted to be normal - he wanted to be able to walk the streets without a Dark Lord trying to kill him. He wanted! But there was nothing he could do. There was nothing he could have just because he wanted, he felt trapped and so very tired.

The rage he had felt left him instantly and a wave of exhaustion washed over him. "I just want to be me!"

His words were little more then a sibilant whisper, that only three people could understand. One of those people was at present standing in the door way looking slightly perplexed - he had understood the words Potter had said as if he was speaking English, but that was impossible.

Harry looked up with a tear stained face at the one man he could truly talk to, even if said man didn't understand everything that was said.

"Mr. Potter. I did not spend my summer with you, deciphering your curse just so you could have an object to vent your anger at, I expect this mess to be cleaned up - with out using magic."

Harry watched as the Professor turned on his heels and exited the room in a flourish. Of course Harry wouldn't use magic as the hissing changed the nature of it so the spell he was attempting to do turned into something totally different.

Harry went to find a brush and pan so he could sweep the pieces up - said equipment would be with Snape as he always had cleaning things on hand for detentions.

It took sometime but Harry finally had the room sparkling. He found the physical work a good way to channel his anger and frustrations. It only just occurred to him that Snape had allowed his anger and had given him something to do which he COULD do. Most of the professor treated him with kid gloves because they didn't know what he could do. It was a waste of time thanking the man as he would just tell him he did nothing but punish the foolish Gryffindor, which was true in a way.

"Harry?" Harry knew Dumbledore must have sent Ron to check on him. He felt bad that he hadn't told him where he was going, but then again - it wasn't as if Ron could understand a word he said.

"**saassie zethh**"

Harry knew Ron wasn't an idiot - sometimes acted without thinking, well always acted without thinking, but his heart was in the right place - he would know that meant Harry was willing to talk to him.

"Harry! This place is clean, sparkling clean! What did Snape make you do, clean it up by hand?" the incredulous look on Ron's face made Harry snigger. Of course he did it by hand.

"Dumbledore told me about the cure. He said you might be down here. I'm sorry mate - I wish there was another way, but even my dad agrees with Snape and Dumbledore. I wish...I wish Mione was here. I'm sure she would find another way." Ron's voice broke slightly when he spoke of their dead friend. He never mentioned her at all and to do so now meant he was really worried for Harry. Before Harry got a chance to hiss reassurance to his friend Ron continued.

"I guess I should tell you what happened to Mione. After all, she was your best friend too." The tears ran freely down the cheeks of both young men. To his credit, Ron kept his voice as strong as possible and continued with his tale.

Flashback

_The battle had been raging for some hours now, Harry had been cut off from Hermione and him, but they weren't worried. Harry would defend himself perfectly fine._

_The entourage of Death Eaters was growing in number fast, the Aurors were apparating in as quickly as possible, but still they were out numbered. The school friends were in the fight of their lives, firing hexes and curses to any in black robes and white masks._

_The attack came too quickly for Ron to miss it. The curse was hurtling towards him, as if in slow motion. Ron had heard of this happening only he thought your life was supposed to flash in front of your eyes. In the split second it took him to think such a ridiculous thing on a deadly battlefield, Hermione pushed him out of the way, screaming his name._

_"RON!" "Mione! NO!"_

_Mione was hit full in the chest, she fell to the ground with a heavy thump. Ron raced to her side._

_"Mione, Mione please wake up!" The tears were making hot wet tracks down his cheeks as he cradled Mione's limp body to his. He could see her chest rise and fall and knew she was alive but they were alone, cut off from support. Ron didn't see the shadow that fell over the two friends until he heard a voice he recognised._

_"Well, if it isn't the Weasel and the Mudblood."_

End Flashback

Ron was crying hysterically as he recalled the events that took place next. He tried to swallow round his tears, but his mouth was dry and the lump in his throat wouldn't budge.

To the surprise of both Harry and Ron, a hand proffered a glass of water. The fingers of the hand were stained. Ron took a sip and felt a wave of calm flood through his body. When he spoke again his voice was strong and emotionless.

Flashback

_Draco Malfoy stood over them, sneering. He was still cocky despite the hardships he had faced. He was no longer the Malfoy heir - all he had was his name to rely on and that did him no good. Fighting for Dumbledore had not made him popular to either side._

_"I suppose I should send for help - but you know, I am feeling tired and it would require such effort to reach anyone. Of course, you could leave her here and go yourself!"_

_The colour in Ron's face changed instantly from pale to flaming red. Without thinking of any consequences, he raised his wand and hexed the slimy Slytherin. The hex hit its mark with damning accuracy - long cuts appeared all over the blond Slytherin and he shrieked in pain. _

_A Death Eater apparated into the area and took in the sight of the three school children and entered the battle. Mione was hit several times with curses and hexes as Malfoy and Ron tried to protect her - for all that had been said and done, Draco wasn't cold hearted like his father - he would never have hurt the two friends, but Ron didn't know that._

_Ron was getting tired, as was the Slytherin. The Death Eater was soon motionless on the ground in a full body bind. Ron instantly turned to Mione who was writhering on the ground. The strange thing was, there was no sound coming from the girl._

_Draco knew what was happening - he pointed his wand at her but Ron pushed him away, cradling her body to him, protecting her._

_Mione had been cursed with something that should be classified as an Unforgivable. The curse, defungo abeo, was to die painfully. There was no known cure, Draco told as much to Ron but he wouldn't listen. _

_It was a snap decision made by Ron - he told Draco to go, told him to turn around and not look back, to go get help. Ron knew what he should do - he knew and with all his heart he wished he didn't. With the burning pain of failure and hurt, Ron raised his wand._

End Flashback


End file.
